quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Element
Those awakened to fire element as at Novice Tier have a great advantage over other people as Fire Element is one of the most powerful Elements that a student can normally awaken. Many elements at Novice Tier are incapable of directly harming a monster at Novice Tier meaning immediately after graduating from High School, the student will have a higher chance of getting a place in the Bounty Hunter squad. This also means exposure to real combat earlier and having actual combat experience is just as important as Magic level. This is why fire element is the number one choice in everyone’s choice for their first awakening as chances of awakening Lightning Element is simply too low. At Novice level, it is one of the two Elemental magic with highest destructive power. The next one being Lightning who also possess Magic Item defense piercing and paralysis effect. At later stages where other Elemental magic gaining more firepower, Earth and Wind, in particular, are able to compete with this element in terms of destructive power, Fire remains on par with the Lightning and Void Magic as the Elements with most destructive potential. The advantage of Fire Element being due to how common it is compared to Lightning and Void, making it still the mainstay option for large-scale battles. One example is during High School, where Fire and Lightning Elements are rare, there are still more than half a dozen Fire Mages but only 2 Lightning Mages in Mo Fan's School. However, in University where they are at Mid-Tier and 2nd Awakening, average University can produce more than a dozen Mid-Tier Lightning Mages while they can easily gather 5 Platoons of Fire Mages. (over 200 Fire mages) While Void Magic are immensely powerful if trained correctly, you are lucky to even find 2 or 3 Void Mages in a University Novice Tier Magic: Ignite * Level 1 Ignite: Burn (the spell creates a fireball that can be thrown) * Level 2 Ignite: Bone Scorcher (the spell creates a fireball that can be thrown, but also tries to incinerate the target that was hit) * Level 3 Ignite: Fire Burst (fire comes out of the mages hand like a flame thrower) * Level 4 Ignite: Greater Fire Burst (same as above but with twice the diameter) * Level 5 Ignite: ? Mid-Tier Magic: Intense Fist * Level 1 Intense Fist: Bombardment (the mage is endowed with large amounts of flame element, with then can be directed to a specific point) * Level 2 Intense Fist: Fiery last rites (the ground in a specific area is covered in flames) * Level 3 Intense Fist: Nine Palaces (the ground in a specific area is covered in flames, then 9 pillars of fire burst out from around the mage in the shape of a triangle) * Level 4 Intense Fist: Nine Dragons (same as above, but the pillars of fire can be telekinetically controlled * Level 5 Intense Fist: Flaming Dragon Fist (1 giant flame in the shape of a dragon is released) High-Tier Magic: Heavenly Flame Funeral * Level 1 Heavenly Flame Funeral: Blazing Rain (hundreds of fireballs rain down from above) * Level 2 Heavenly Flame Funeral: Hell Fire (a giant fiery meteor is created, which can be thrown in any direction) * Level 3 Heavenly Flame Funeral: Thousand Petals Apocalyptic Flower (a flame source appears in the sky and a thousand fireballs fall out of it) * Level 4 Heavenly Flame Funeral: Dragon Roar (many large fireballs fall from above) Special high tier Heavenly Flame Funeral: Flame Taekwondo. (Some mages are able to compress high tier fire magic into a fist and use it to punch things) Special High Tier Heavenly Flame Funeral: Flame Beast. (Some mages are capable of having their flame attacks take the form of different animals). Super-Tier Magic: Flame Prison Gates * Level 1 Flame Prison Gates: Melting Pulse (creates doors from which flame spews out as if an explosion was at the other side of it) * Level 2 Flame Prison Gates: ? * Level 3 Flame Prison Gates: ? Category:Elements Category:Primary Elements